My beloved
by Wolfie-the-demon-wolf
Summary: Duck/Ahiru get's yelled at and runs out of the school. Fakir see's her and runs after her. After searching he finds her sick and decides to take care of her. Will there be some feelings revealed or is it an endless hate? Please read and review.


Duck in her human form sat on the floor in between her two best friends. She sighed, it was going to be a long, very long day.

"DUCK! DUCK!" Cried, well yelled, Neko-sensie. Duck jumped out of her seat.

"Yes?!" Duck asked nervously.

"I'm afraid that if you keep going into dream land during my class, I will make you marry me!" Neko-sensie had sounded very angry at Duck.

"Your right, I will make sure to go to bed earlier." Neko-sensie shook his head, not believing the young girl for more than a second.

"~Sigh~ Your no hope. GET OUT OF MY CLASS THIS INSTANT!" So the little girl ran faster than she ever had before, but as she rounded a corner she crashed right into Rue.

"Tsk! Watch it! You could have really hurt me just now." Duck stood up and continously bowed appoligizing.

"Your right, I will learn to watch where I am going from now on." Duck had to run out of the school before anyone could see the cold crystals creeping there way down her face. She had messed up twice in the last ten minutes. But she had hopes of no one seeing her cry, she was wrong because Fakir was arriving late and seen Duck run out of school. There were dark clouds gathering in the sky showing that there would be a bad storm. Fakir, had grown attached to the girl, thought he could giver her his umbrella.

"Duck! Wait up! It's going to rain, your going to need an umbrella." But the said girl had not heard him, and even if she had, she would not have stopped to talk. As though the gods were awaiting this moment, it started to rain tremendously. As he tried to follow Duck, he lost her and ran all around town asking if anyone had seen the young child. He went to all the places he could think of until three last places pop into his head. The abandoned barns, the clocktower, and the forest. The first two had no signs of being inhabited so the forest was the only place he could think of. It may have been minutes, hours, but Fakir found Duck laying on the ground, for in a dark forest, it would be hard to miss the pale pink braid on the ground. Said girl was shivering and shaking like an earthquake. Fakir took off his shirt and jaket, putting them both on the shivering girl. He then picked up Duck up bridal style and carried her to his home. Fakir layed her under the covers of his blankets in his room, in his bed. After a while she was still shivering if not worse than before. So Fakir went into the closet and pulled out all the other blankets, but still the girl would shiver. After a few hours, which was spent cooking soup and watching Duck. Fakir did the only thing he could think of, lay with her. He went under a few of the covers so that way his body heat would reach Ducks freezing one. Fakir had not realized he was almost alseep until a small voice reached his ears.

"Fakir? What are you doing here?" Asked the sweetest voice that the young man known as Fakir had ever heard in his life. He didn't bother to answer the question because he asked her a few of his own.

"Duck, you alright? Why were you in the forest?" Duck responded with, "Ya I'm fine. A little hungry but I can eat at home." As she was about to get out of the bed she pushed back down by a firm hand but gentle push.

"No way are you getting up out there with that rain, plus your sick. You can't take care of yourself. Plus, I already made you something to eat, let me go get it. You get up and I kill you got it?" Duck didn't know what to say, here she was in the boy of her dreams house, in his room, in his bed, under his covers, and she was getting food made by him. She didn't know what else could make it better. Fakir pushed open the door and brought in the soup that he had promised. He decided that he would confess to her here and now. The worst that could happen is that she refuse him. Fakir handed Duck a spoon and held the bowl for her. She tried to eat it herself but her hand just wouldn't coperate. So Fakir put the spoon to her mouth and she ate the rest of the soup. Fakir then set the empty bowl and tray on the table, looking into Ducks eyes he bagan a bit of a long speech.

"Duck, I know I'm a jerk most of the time. Truth is that there is this girl that I have watched for a long time. When I first met her, I thought that she was the most stupidest being alive. In turn of events I came to see that she was a brave girl who cared very much about her friends. If I had never met this girl, I would be even worse than what I had once been. I am now trying to be a different person than once I was. Duck, I want to ask this girl to be my girlfriend, but not sure how. So what should I do?" Duck looked like she was in deep thought. But this was to hide what she really felt. She thought, ~Fakir has no feelings for me. Another girl has his heart. Probably Rue, they do seem to like each other a lot.~

"Well Fakir," Duck said with a smiled on her face,"I would just go up to her and tell her just how it is that which you feel. Because if you just stammer around, she won't think your serious." Fakir just smiled a bit.

"Good, because those are my intentions." Duck just looked at Fakir with a freaked out expression.

"Duck, the girl I am talking about is you. So will you be my girlfriend?" Duck had tears well up in her eyes, but her face was white as a sheet of white paper.

"Your serious?" Fakir simply knodded his head in response.

"Yes! I will be your girlfriend." Fakir smiled along with Duck and then he kissed her. Getting under the covers with Duck, Fakir wrapped his arm around Duck. Thinking about how he would be able to brag to his friends at school tomarrow that he could do whatever was thrown at him. Also that now he was with Duck, he could face anything that world threw at him.


End file.
